When fishing from a boat in a trolling fashion, it is often desirable to increase the effective span and number of fishing lines from the side of the boat in order to fish effectively more water. In order to fish more water during trolling fishing operations, a number of various planar boards have been developed. When a line is extended from the boat to the planar board apparatus additional fishing lines may be attached to the line connecting the boat and the planar board, thereby increasing the effective area and/or volume of fishing waters. A number of planar boards have been developed over the years. Often the planar boards are bulky and hard to handle. Some planar boards have been made collapsible, but often those boards have additional parts, breakable parts and are awkward to use because they collapsible too easily. Thus, there is a long-felt need for a collapsible planar board that is easy to use, does not have additional or breakable parts, remains rigid during slower motion or drifting and is easy to use. The instant invention accomplishes those goals and fulfils those long-felt needs.